


Piece by Piece

by LissyArt101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, F/M, Modern Era, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Piece by Piece, Song Parody, six years old, song: piece by piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyArt101/pseuds/LissyArt101
Summary: All I remember was his back, as he walked in the airport. Leaving me in the pile of burdens, and holes in my heart and soul at just six years old. Unable to be healed, a forever torment in my life, and yet, here I was, smiling happily. Meeting him changed everything for me, everything that would ever call me “not enough” to “better than enough.” He was the angel in my field of darkness, putting me back together piece by piece, mending my broken heart.Based off of the 2014 song: Piece by Piece by Kelly Carson
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jude Heartfilia & Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Am I Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize before hand if this isn't what you were expecting. I know that there are some things that I can improve on, and somethings that I probably need a little bit of help with. Please feel free to comment your thoughts on this piece, it would deeply help me out.

_There he was, in his black leather suit. Everything seemed to disappear around me as I stared at him, calling for him. I needed him, and I thought he needed me. But I was wrong. That black back of his continuously walking out of reach, his blond hair that matched my own obscured by the black hat he wore. His briefcase held in one hand as an assistant carried his luggage onto the plane. I was crying as I called for him, my small frail self screaming for him to turn around. I tore through the arms that held me and made my way over to him. My small legs stumbling on the ground as I ran, I tripped a few times, but I made it, I clinged to his pants, my tears ever evident in my eyes._

_“Daddy! No! Daddy please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll be better! I’ll be a better girl!” I wailed, pulling at his pants leg. Pain. Pain to my heart, not my face, as I was tossed aside, my large eyes looking desperately at him, wanting him to explain, but too scared to actually ask. “Daddy?” I murmured just above my breath._

_“Do you know her?” the flight attendant asked._

_“Never seen her before.” Came my father’s harsh words._

_“Daddy!” I screamed, and tried to make my way back over to him, but the flight attendant stopped me._

_“Sweetheart, I think this isn’t your daddy,” she said, kneeling to my level._

_“Daddy!” I cried, as the woman held my shoulders. No, I knew she was wrong. That was my dad, that was my father. He was the one who had lived in that very house with me. He was the one who held my hand at my mother’s funeral. He was the same person that I had remembered being ever so caring to me, at least, he looked like him, but his heart was different. As if I understood what the attendant was saying I stopped crying, and it appeared that she was right. She was, to an extent, that man was, and wasn’t my father. He was, in physical form, biologically, but my father, the one that I remembered being ever so caring, that I was calling for ever so passionately was gone. He was long gone, and I would never see him again._

Her eyes startled open as she snapped up in her bed, she glanced around the room as sweat fell off her forehead. It happened again. That memory, that nightmare. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders as her almond brown eyes stared blankly at the covers of her bed. A pale, frail hand wiped away the sweat on her forehead, before she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and out of her covers. She stared at herself in her wall mirror.

“It’s okay, Lucy, you’re fine.” she said to herself, before standing up, and stretching. “You’re fine, that was a long time ago, things like that don’t faze you anymore.”

She made her way to her closet, before taking a small glance back to herself in the mirror, she sucked in her stomach, and looked at the proportions of her body. She sighed, audibly, before slouching her shoulders, and opening the door. She looked through her clothes, before pulling out a button up pink blouse, a white vest, and a blue skirt. She grabbed a small red ribbon scarf, and layed it with her desired clothes on her bed.

She turned around, and walked into her bathroom, grabbing a white towel from the cabinets, and laying it neatly through the bars, before undressing herself and turning on the warm shower. The water rained onto her body, as she let it detangle her blond locks of hair. She tilted her head to the ceiling as it relieved her of the dream she had, and washed off all the sweat she had emitted during the night. It was a good five minutes before the water started to get cold, and she turned up the heat, and actually proceeded to wash herself.

***

Lucy stood in front of the building, and took a deep breath in, before pushing onto the glass door. It was summer, she didn’t have school. There was no need to turn her away, right? She walked over to the front desk, and waited patiently for the woman who was busy with another customer, client, employee, business partner? To turn and look her way.

_“Hello, what can I help you with?” she asked. Her brown hair pulled neatly into an elegant bun at the back of her head._

_“I’m here to meet with Jude Heartfilia.” I said, confidently._

_“Do you have an appointment?” the woman asked, as she began typing into her computer._

_“No, but I’m his daughter, Lucy.” I stated, smiling._

_The woman looked over at me, confused. As if I was telling an obvious lie, and I thought that I was going to get by with it. She cleared her throat, before speaking, “May I see an ID?” she asked._

_“Yes,” I answered, and pulled out my newly received driver’s license. I knew that my school ID would probably be enough, but it was harder to fake a drivers license. If she didn’t think I was my father’s daughter than this would help, surely._

_“Lucy Heartfilia?” the woman asked, looking down at the ID, “You’re sixteen?” I nodded._

_“I’m sorry, but_ he’s busy right now, says he can’t meet with anyone.” the unruly red haired woman stated. She had tried to pull it back, or straighten it, but instead let the long locks rest just behind her shoulders. Her hair effectively pulled away from her face, but that was about all it appeared it let her do.

“I see.” Lucy responded, and turned on her heel, before looking back, “Do you think I can make an appointment?”

“Appointment?” the woman repeated, and turned to her computer, “May I ask the purpose?”

“Of course,” she replied, and elegantly held her hands against the counter, her purse hanging off her wrist, “I must discuss the book me and my editor have been working on. I’d like to get it published through here, if that’s at all possible.”

“So, book proposition?” the receptionist repeated.

“Yes, that sums it up,” Lucy replied, with a smile.

“Alright, the only available time we have today, is during his lunch,” she harshly told her.

“Can you call him and ask about that?” she asked, eager.

“Hold on, just one moment, please,” the receptionist stated, and grabbed the phone, before dialing an extension and bringing the device to her ear. It was a few minutes before she had received someone on the other end, but she still said ever so cheerfully, “Jason, we have someone who’d love to get a book published through us, and the only available time is during your lunch, but she’s ever insistent on getting an appointment in today.”

 _Didn’t have to make me sound_ that _desperate,_ Lucy thought to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Lucy Heartfilia, sir,” the woman said into the phone, before her eyes went wide, and she looked over at the blond. “Right away, sir,” she brought the phone down from her ear, before asking, “Are you available now?”

***

She had done it. She had finally done it. She looked at the published work in the book store, and smiled. It hadn’t gotten very many sales, but it was doing well. She had finally written and published her own book. She looked over to her editor, her friend and smiled, happily. A genuine happy smile. One that she hadn’t had on her face for a long time, “I did it, Levy, I did it!”

“You sure did, Lu,” she smirked, her blue hair waving slightly by the sudden pulse of her hand jumping into a thumbs up, “You showed those stupid people with Phantom Publishers that you were better than what they were offering! I bet they’ll be asking for a fortune now seeing that your work has made the big sales!”

“It isn’t that big, yet, Lev.” Lucy smiled, but she still felt a sense of pride in seeing someone pick the book up off the shelf and bring it over to the counter to purchase.

“Can I get an opinion on this book?” the buyer asked Levy, who was managing the store.

“Of course! What do you want to know?” she asked, eagerly.

“Well, my girlfriend really likes fantasy romance, and I was wondering how much of it was in there.”

“Fantasy romance?” Levy repeated, before nodding, “Yep, it’s a good read, I’ve read it countless times myself,” she said, and wasn’t lying, Lucy mused. Since she was the editor of the book, she really had read it a countless amount of times, mostly on her own accord.

“Really?” the boy stated, “That’s great! I think I’ll buy it for her then!” he placed it on the counter with a few action novels, and Levy rang up all his items before he paid and left the store, a happy grin plastered to his face.

“See, I told you Lu.” she smirked, before readjusting her orange ribbon in her hair.

“Clocking out?” Lucy asked, noticing the gesture.

“Yeah, closing shop,” she admitted, “I’m gonna have to kick you out.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucy sighed, “I hadn’t even been here very long yet, though.”

“I know, but it’s Sunday, and you know we close early on Sundays. Besides, I have a date tonight, and I don’t really wanna miss it.”

“When are you actually gonna introduce me to him, Lev?” Lucy asked.

“When he wants me to, Lu.” Levy admitted, “I keep telling him that I wanna tell my friends and family, but he’s so dead set on not letting anyone know for the time-being. Not ready to go all public about it.”

“That’s stupid.” Lucy sighed, “If I had a boyfriend, I’d tell everyone one, even if he doesn’t want me to.”

“Really?” Levy was skeptical.

“Of course! Especially if he’s as hot as what you make your boyfriend out to be.” she winked.

“Lu,” Levy stated, blushing, “It’s not like that! We’ve only been dating for a month, it’s not even that long.”

“Sure, sure, you keep saying that!” Lucy smirked, before deciding to leave her friend to close up shop.

She opened the glass doors, and felt the breeze of the cool summer’s day wash over her. She closed her eyes as she walked onto the sidewalk. There weren’t a whole lot of people about, so she let the wind blow through her hair, tangling it in the process, and leaned against the sturdy pole she felt beside her. Her eyes were closed and she sighed, content with this feeling, for that moment.

She felt the pole she chose as her leaning rest move, and she opened her eyes, and glanced over. It wasn’t a pole she leaned against. And now she felt utterly embarrassed, and she began to push herself off him, before she noticed the wireless earbuds in his ears and his eyes closed. His arms were crossed over his chest, the fabric stretching as they fit over his arms, and torso, if she were honest. She chose not to look into the features of his face, hoping not to see him again, and if she did, he wouldn’t know what was going on. Though his hair was covered by a red baseball cap, his lighter shade of hair was peaking out of all the edges.

“Sorry,” she muttered, as she rightened herself. He didn’t seem to mind her company, though. “I was lost in thought, and I…” she glanced over at him, but he wasn’t looking at her, maybe it was because he was listening to music, she thought.

A car pulled up to the curb, and the passenger window rolled down, “You gonna stand there forever?”

The man beside her looked at the car, before stepping over to it, and leaning one arm against the top of it. It was a nice car, Lucy realized. It’s black slick exterior was nothing compared to the navy leather seats that she could see through the open window. It’s windows were highly tinted, and she saw a snowflake hanging from the rearview mirror on the windshield. It had silver rims, and silver lining the windows. However that was nothing compared to its model. It was a 20XX model of a lamborghini. Just last year’s biggest advertisement. She saw the man in the baseball cap press his finger to the wireless buds in his ears.

“Sorry, man, I’m gonna be walking today.” he stated.

“Suit yourself, idiot. It’s burning outside,” the man inside the car laughed.

“That’s why I’m not in this freezing dump.” he backed away from the car as the window rolled back up, and Lucy couldn’t see anymore of the interior of the car. The baseball cap fitted man backed his way back onto the sidewalk, before pressing a finger to his ear again, and walking away from her.

She sighed, people were crazy. They all liked to model their most expensive things, as if bragging that they had money. That was why he left in the first place, right? For money? He couldn’t support his daughter with his income, so he left to stock up on it even more. She sighed, and turned to walk the opposing direction from the stranger she had accidentally leaned on. She stopped at one of the local cafes and decided to fill her stomach here. It wasn’t all that expensive, and she would be able to get a few more pages done on her manuscript for her next novel.


	2. Will I Break?

She pushed open the door, and glanced around the lightly packed area. She saw a small two seater booth in the far corner, and brought her lazy self and her belongings over to it, and sat down. She opened her laptop from her case, and glanced at the screen. She hadn’t turned it on yet. She was looking at her reflection. Her stupid reflection. Her stupid face that made anyone dear to her shut her out forever. She sighed, as she pressed the power button so she didn’t have to see those brown eyes staring back at her.

“Can I get you something to drink?” a voice was heard to her side, and she looked over to see a platinum blond haired woman, with bright blue eyes looking down at her. She had a nice body, curves in just the right places, and her short hair framed her face perfectly.

“Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to look at the menu,” Lucy responded, “could you give me a minute?”

“Why of course!” the lady cheerfully answered, “You were just staring at your screen for a little while, so I thought I’d see if you needed anything.”

“Oh, sorry, I-” she was cut off by the blue-eyed woman.

“It’s no big deal, honest, it was all Mira’s idea, really,” she shook her head, “though, if you need anything, I’ll be happy to help, I’m Lisanna.”

“Lucy,” Lucy responded, before the woman smiled, elegantly, and turned away to make sure other customers in the cafe were enjoying their time.

“Too nice.” Lucy mumbled to herself, before opening up the page of her manuscript and began typing a few words on it, before her mind went blank.

It happened often, when she would decide to actually knock out a good portion of her book, she’d get a sudden waft of writer’s block, and it annoyed her. She propped her elbows up on the table on either side of her laptop, and rubbed her hands into her hair. Maybe it was too loud? Sometimes it’s nice to go to a crowded place, but sometimes she wrote better when she was in the confines of her own silent apartment.

“Are you okay?” she heard a male voice saying beside her, and she turned her attention over to a dark haired man with a face tattoo under one of his eyes.

“Never better,” she lied, and dropped her hands from her face, before looking over to her computer.

“You didn’t look okay.” he stated, as he slid into the seat across from her.

Her brow twitched, “I said I’m fine.”

“How ‘bout I get you a drink?” the man stated, as he rested his head in the palm of his hand, leaning onto the table.

“Ah, no thanks, I’m good.” Lucy responded, and lifted her hand to shut her laptop, pack her things, and get out of there.

“Awe, come on, sugar,” he smirked.

_ What happened to caring about me? _ She asked herself, as she brought her laptop to a loud slam, causing the attention of the other patrons in the cafe, including the platinum blond woman behind the counter, with long hair, and gorgeous blue eyes mirroring that of the woman who had talked to her earlier.

“I’m having a party on my yacht,” he said, “it might be a way to cheer your lonely self up.”

“Yeah, thanks, but I’m good,” she responded, and slipped her silver laptop back into the bag she had taken it out of. Going to a cafe was the wrong idea after all.

“It won’t be just us, if you’re uncomfortable with that,” he stated.

_ Boy, is he a giant contrast to the other guy I interacted with today, _ Lucy thought to herself as she slid herself out of the booth, sadfully having to put her work on hold, again, though she was on a writer’s block anyway, so maybe it was for the better. It occurred to her that it was strange to be thinking and comparing this guy to the one she didn’t even see the face of. She turned away from him as she made her way out of the cafe. This stranger still stuck to her heels.

“I see you like to write,” he stated, smugly, “Have you ever heard of Sorcerer Weekly?”

“Duh, everyone has, it’s the biggest journalism industry in the state,” she retorted back as she held her computer case close to her chest, her purse hanging off the crook of her arm.

“Have you heard of their interview with Salamander?” he asked.

“Of course!” she stated, a little too excited for her taste, “You’re not seriously telling me you are that you are that mysterious Salamander, are you?”

“And what if I am?” he asked, the smug look not leaving his face, “If you come to my party then I’ll give you a good word to their boss.”

“I’d love to take you up on that,” she replied, now smug, “but I have already talked with Jason.”

“Salamander then?” the man stated, “Don’t you think it’ll give you a big name if you knew Salamander personally?”

She thought to herself for a moment, weighing her options. Salamander would give her a great name, and really bump the sales in her book, and possibly get her a bit more funding from Sorcerer Weekly on publishing her books, maybe even open up with more book stores, and even in libraries if she were lucky. She dropped her head in defeat, if Jason truly was a fan of Salamander as the interview suggested, then him saying bad things about her would ruin not only her reputation but also her career.

“I’m not going to your stupid yacht,” she stubbornly stated.

“Spend the day with me, then.” he stated, as he walked beside her, her hold upon her case never loosening.

“Okay…” she hesitantly stated.

She let the dark haired man follow her around, as she decided to head off to the library, to see if she could get rid of that writer’s block she was suffering from. As she turned onto the street leading to it, the man beside her seemed to get the idea she was going for, and pulled at her arm, away from it.

“Salamander!” a girl shrieked, cheerfully, as he led Lucy to a park.

“Ah, ladies, ladies, hold your horses, I’ll take a picture with each of you, I promise!” he smirked.

“What a way to keep a low profile,” Lucy mumbled to herself, and found herself trying to slip away.

“Awe, you leavin me already, Babe?” Salamander said, turning his attention to her retreating figure.

“Awe, just let her go, Salamander!” a few of the girls screamed, sadly.

“Salamander!” A male voice echoed through the swarm of girls in the park.

Lucy turned to look for the person that broke through the annoying fangirl’s shrill screams. She couldn’t see him, but it seemed like he was tearing through the crowd of girls, as there were a few annoyed grunts from the girls, and a groan as if someone had kicked him.

“Igneel is that you!” the voice rang out again, and she saw a few girls get pushed to the side.

Her eyes widened the figure suddenly coming out of the hoard of girls, only to drop his head. Was that a scarf? Where had she seen it before? That hair, it looked fresh in her memories, from where? She glanced over to Salamander, and saw his annoyed expression, as the other man’s face fell. She had to admit, he was way more attractive than Salamander. His eyes were slightly slanted, but large. His jawline was sharp, and his cheekbones high. Even from her distance, she could tell he had a muscled build.

“Who the hell are you?” the baseball capped man stated.

“M-me?” Salamander stuttered, “I’m Salamander, of course!”

The baseball cap wearing lad, straightened his back and walked away, “Don’t care.”

“How dare you!” a girl screamed, grabbing his hat off his head.

Pink. His hair was pink. She couldn’t tell before, but that was a strange color of hair. There weren’t very many people she met with stark pink hair. Did he dye it? Why pink? She questioned, before she watched him turn around to take his cap back. He pulled it off. That was probably what surprised her even more, it was rare to see someone who could actually pull off pink hair, even rarer to see a guy pull off pink hair. He was that one. He looked damn well attractive in it, too.

“Ladies, please, the man meant no harm. He just doesn’t know how important I am. Must not have read the interview in Sorcerer Weekly.” Salamander smirked.

“You read that shit?” the man with pink hair stated, grabbing his hat from the flailing woman.

“What?” Lucy muttered, what was wrong with Sorcerer Weekly?

“Read it? He stated, with a smile, of course I do! I was interviewed by them, unlike you’re sorry ass.”

The pink haired man shrugged, “All the better for me, bye.” he turned to walk away again, placing his cap on his head.

Lucy followed after him, the attention of Salamander going back to the girls. There was no way he’d remember her out of all those girls, anyway. “Hey!” she called to him, and seeing his back it reminded her of the man she had been leaning against. He didn’t answer her, and she ran up to him and poked his shoulder, “Hey,” she breathed out.

He glanced down at her, and she noticed he had put wireless earbuds in his ears. She glanced over at his hand as he was about to hit play on his music. He had stopped moving and looked down at her, waiting for her to speak. But before she could, he did, “Aren’t you one of that freak’s fangirls?”

Lucy smirked, “Ha, no. He was a real creep. Thanks for letting me be able to escape him!”

He looked confused, “who are you?”

“Lucy,” she responded, “and you?”

“Natsu.” he answered, before realizing she wasn’t gonna let him just listen to his music, so he took his buds out, and put them back into the case attached to his keychain, and stuffed it back into his white shorts pocket.

“So why were you calling for him anyway?” she asked, keeping with his walking pace.

“Called himself ‘Salamander,’” he pouted, “thought he was Igneel. I doubt he can actually breath fire, anyway.”

“Breath fire? Your friend can breathe fire?” she asked.

He looked over to her as if she were stupid, “Yeah,” he shrugged, “I gotta go get Happy.”

“Yeah, that man can really bring your spirits down,” Lucy sighed, “I wanna pay you back for saving me, how ‘bout I give you dinner?”

Natsu looked over to her, “Dinner?” his eyes seemed to glow, “you mean, like food!” he pumped his fist, “yes!”

She smiled, he was a little childish, “Looks like you’re happy now.”

“Oh yeah!” he smirked, “Can I get Happy first, I bet he wants some good food, too!”

Lucy looked at him confused, “but aren’t you already happy?”

“Totally!” he said, his eyes practically overflowing with glee, “but I’m gonna have to pick up Happy before I can enjoy a good meal. Guy’s gonna be crazy jealous that I ate dinner before him, ya know?”

“Oh!” Lucy exclaimed, startling Natsu, “Happy’s a name!”

“No, he’s a cat.”

“A cat?” she repeated, and received a stout nod in return, “your cat gets jealous if you eat before him?”

“He’s not my cat, he’s my friend.” he shook his head, “Wanna walk with me?”

“Is he far?” she asked. She was getting a bit more inspiration from this guy. She was glad she was able to leave Salamander behind. Though, she did feel like she couldn’t get too close to him. That was practically forbidden. He’d only break her further if she did. Everyone did. Even her friend, and editor, Levy, she didn’t get that close to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought maybe I should add two chapters to really see how well this fanfic fares.  
> Also, I should probably be working on my other fanfics, but... Anyway!  
> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS!!! THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!


	3. Am I Pretty?

_ “Hey, Dad, it’s me.” I said into the phone, “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I’m sorry for what I did.” I brought the phone away from my ear, and stared at it for a moment before ending the call, or voicemail. _

_ I stuffed the phone into my back pocket, before opening the door to the restaurant, finding the man who had asked me on this wonderful escapade. I smiled, and made my way over to him as he waved at me. He had dark hair, and wore glasses, covering his brown eyes. His smile was sweet, and he loved books, or at least claimed to. We met in a library, after all. _

_ I sat down at the table, and joined him for dinner. It was a wonderful conversation. I loved the way his eyes stared so intently at me whenever I would get really in depth on what I was saying. My passions would always tumble out of my mouth without end. However, maybe that was my imagination, his caring stare. I was proven ever so wrong on actually finding a nice caring guy that wanted to get to know me for me, because when the night was over, and I made my way to my parked vehicle, he was so dead set on having me drive  _ with _ him. _

_ I pushed myself away from the car, and fished for my own keys, “I’d love to, but how am I supposed to drive my car home?” _

_ “We can pick it up tomorrow.” he answered. _

_ Tomorrow. He said tomorrow, what the heck would we be doing all night? Not something I had set out for when I attended the date, that was certain. “No thanks, I have work tomorrow morning, and I’d like to be able to make it there on time.” _

_ “No biggie, you’ll just have to call in sick.” _

_ I laughed, “yeah, when I was far from being sick when I went to work today.” _

_ “Come on, can’t they give a hot girl a day off?” _

_ Hot girl. Red flag number four. “Too bad I’m not that hot girl, then, huh?” _

_ “What?” he asked, “Babe, your hips are to die for.” _

_ My hips. Not my face? My hips. Not me? My hips. “Haha,” I nervously laughed, “that explains why I can’t get a day off of work.” _

_ “You are hella sexy, Lucy,” he stated, and opened the passenger door to his vehicle, “and everyone should know that.” _

_ Yep. That was it. If the first five red flags weren’t enough to push me away from having an impromptu one-night stand sex with this guy, then this one was. I was leaving, and he wasn’t going to make me stay. There was no way in hell I was going to get into the car with this guy. He just wanted me for my virginity. I smiled, and walked away from his vehicle to my own, “How bout I meet you there?” I said, with a smile, “Just text me the address, I’d hate to leave my car in the parking lot of a restaurant, I spent quite the fortune on her.” I smiled. _

_ “No need, I can call a bud to pick it up for you.” _

_ “I’d love that, honest,” I smiled, again, gripping my keys in my hand, “but I’m really attached to it, and it irks me like someone talking trash about my favorite authors, when someone else drives her.” I said, with a fake laugh. _

_ “Ah, yeah, I get that.” he said, smiling, “You know what?” he began and I began to get a little anxious. “How ‘bout we just talk in my car for a few.” _

_ I couldn’t stand this fake attitude of mine, and how he wasn’t getting the hint, or wanted my body no matter what my own thoughts were, so I just told him. “I’m heading home. I don’t appreciate a guy who only likes me for my ‘hot’ body.” I unlocked my car, and slipped in, starting the vehicle, and driving off, before he could actually protest. He was the fifth guy this month that I had trusted too much. _

“How much longer are we going to be walking?” Lucy asked, as she took another lazy step along the mountain path.

“It’s not much further.” Natsu replied.

She groaned, dragging her feet along the path. She was skeptical. Even more so than before. Here she was trapped in the confines of the trees of a mountain, with this guy she had just met. She was following him to get his cat. His CAT! How absurd was that. She had just walked away from some creepy guy and now she was following someone on the trek to get his cat. Sounded absolutely shady. “You know what, I think I’m gonna head home.” she said, half testing him. If he said anything along the lines of ‘it’s not much further’ she knew exactly what was going to happen, and based on past experiences, would probably be able to edge her way out of it, if not just running down the trek they had just come, never mind her aching feet.

“Oh, okay,” he said, “Happy and I can eat by ourselves anyway.”

“Oh.” she let her voice out on hearing his words. She didn’t exactly expect that, and also just remembered  _ she  _ had been the one to offer him dinner in the first place. “Do you have to eat with the cat?”

“Yes. I told you, he’ll get jealous if I eat before him.” his stomach growled, “I hope he didn’t eat the food in the cabinet.”

He seemed genuine, nevermind the fact that he dragged her into the woods. “Well, how about I meet you at the restaurant then?”

“Ah!” he exclaimed, rushing forward, “I knew it! I knew it!”

She looked at what he was running toward, it was a small… shack. It was a shack. Sure, it might have had a few good doors, and none of the windows were broken, but it was a shack. How the heck did he have all that money dripping off him, or at least he looked like it, based on his attire, and the wireless buds that had been in his ears, and he lived in a shack.

“Is this your house?” she asked, looking at the worn out building. There was no way. He just kidnapped her. He was worse than Salamander.

“What?” he asked, turning around, holding a blue cat. Blue. His cat was blue. Just as strange as his hair.

“Your house?” she repeated, “its… nice.”

He looked at the building behind him, and then back to her, “I guess,” he answered, “when I was a kid.”

A kid. She felt sorry for him now. Forgetting the fact that she had willingly followed him into the mountain, she brought a hand to her mouth, “I’m so sorry.”

He tilted his head, confused, his cat mirrored his actions, it was kind of adorable, “Why?”

“You were raised in this heap,” she explained.

“Heap?” he repeated and looked back at the shack behind him, his cat copying him, “I don’t think it’s that bad. I mean, Happy and I come here on occasion.”

She brought a hand to his shoulder, “It’s okay,” she said, “I understand.”

He looked at her, half curious, half oblivious, for a good solid minute. She was beginning to get shivers up her spine at his  _ unblinking _ expression. “Anyway,” he said turning his attention away from her, “I’m hungry, aren’t you, Happy?”

“What restaurant is going to let you bring a cat in?” Lucy asked, as he began walking away from her.

“I know a place.” he answered, “I go there  _ all _ the time.”

“What place?” she asked following him back down the mountain.

“My friend owns it, so you don’t have to drain your wallet on us.” he said.

“Drain my wallet?” she repeated, before walking up to his side, “I’m not broke! That’s why I offered in the first place!”

He looked down at her as if she didn’t understand a single thing, for some reason, it looked like his cat was wearing the same expression, “I wasn’t saying you were broke.” he said, “Though if you are, I suppose Happy’ll pay.”

“Happy’s a cat.”

“Are you saying that he can’t pay?” Natsu asked, as they broke clear of the trees. She could have sworn the trek up was a lot longer than that.

“Yes.” she stated the obvious, “a cat can’t have a job! It’s a cat!”

Happy climbed up and rested on Natsu’s shoulder as the pink haired man made his way to stand in front of her, his expression serious, and she almost wanted to go back to the shack again.

“What?”

He burst out laughing, “I know he’s a cat!” he laughed, and clutched his stomach, “You take everything so seriously!”

“I don’t even know you, what else am I supposed to think?” Lucy defended herself, finding for some reason her body very at ease with him, now.

“I don’t know!” he laughed, “I just didn’t think you’d be that much of an idiot!”

“An idiot!” her anger fluctuated.

Natsu kept laughing, and passersby stared at them. He nodded, and the blue cat had to leap off his shoulder to keep himself from being flung to the ground. Lucy was upset. She felt like an idiot, that was for sure, but she didn’t want to be called one from this pink haired weirdo and his blue cat. His smile faded as he noticed she wasn’t smiling with him.

“Sorry,” he said, “Didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No, it’s fine,” she responded, with the wave of her hand, “No big deal.”

“Seemed like a big deal to me,” he mumbled, before sighing, “If you don’t want to hang out with us, then why did you invite me to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is rather short, but this is actually one of the hardest fics I have to write. I don't know why, maybe because the story has a lot of back and forth with her past and the present, I don't know, but it definetly is a hard one.


	4. Am I Okay?

The news hit her like a ton of bricks.  _ Why did she invite him to dinner? _ “I don’t know,” she shrugged, and came up with the excuse that normally worked with anyone, “You seemed like a nice guy.”

He stared at her for a second, before he burst into laughter again, “That’s it!” he said between breaths.

“Well, yeah,” Lucy huffed, “you did save me after all…”

He calmed himself down, before dropping to his knees to the blue furred cat, “She’s a weirdo, ain’t she, Happy?”

She sighed, “And you’re a crazy cat person.”

He looked up at her, curious to what she meant, as his hands gripped Happy’s belly, “What’s wrong with liking cats?” He stood up, and placed Happy on his shoulders.

“Nothings wrong with liking cats,” she responded, “just most people don’t talk to them.”

“Okay,” he replied, before turning around to keep walking, “come on, let’s get some food!”

Lucy followed him down the sidewalk, and took notice of the place he was heading. He glanced behind her to make sure that she was following him, before he ran across the street, so much for waiting, to the other side. She smiled, and waved back, but walked over to the crosswalk, and pressed the button, waiting for her opportunity to walk. Natsu had rushed over to the other end of it, and waited for her. His baseball cap put on backwards to reveal tufts of his pink locks poking up from under it, and through the hole normally on the back.

She glanced across the street, before talking her steps onto the crosswalk. It was nice meeting someone with such a laid back attitude, then someone who wanted to just use her. It had been a while since she had met a man who was just kind, because he was kind. Even if this said man was a complete idiot, and had a strange obsession to his blue furred cat. His smile though. She hadn’t really thought about it much, but he was attractive. He had a very defined jawline, and his slanted eyes were large, and curious. It was a little strange that his hair was pink, and as far as she could tell, it wasn't dyed either.

She reached the otherside of the crosswalk, and he smiled. If anything, his smile was attractive. He had oddly sharp canines, but his teeth were white as snow. His eyes squinted when his lips stretched as far as they could go, and his onyx irises were practically hidden from view. His smile was so wide, and caring. He had a free-spirited personality, and he gestured with his hands toward the place he had been leading her. It was still strange though, that he had wrapped a scarf around his neck.

“You know, I feel like I’ve seen ya somewhere before,” he stated, leaning his face in to examine hers.

“I’ve never met you before,” she answered, slightly surprised by his sudden intrusion of her space, but used to men doing it nonetheless.

“No, I’ve seen you before,” He stated, bringing himself to stand up straight again, his cat rebalancing itself on his shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure I would recognize a guy with pink hair,” Lucy reasoned.

Subconsciously, it seemed, he brought a hand up to play with his locks, “It’s natural,” he replied, before going back to his train of thought, “I can’t place it, but I think it was today.” His head tilted off to the side, as he brought the hand that was in his hair to his chin, furrowing his brows.

“Whatever the case, it doesn’t matter,” she sighed, “We’ll probably never see each other again, anyway. That’s how these things go, afterall.”

His eyes snapped open and he looked over to her, “Never see each other again?” he asked, “That’s bullshit.”

She sighed, he might be the kind of person she was used to after all, “Well, do you plan on meeting up with the girl again?”

“Well, yeah! Don’t you want to be friends?” he asked.

_ Friends _ , “Of course, but let’s be honest,” she sighed, as he opened the door to the cafe she had been at earlier that day, “I’m just some girl off the street, taking you to dinner cause you helped me get away from some creep.”

“I don’t remember doing anything,” he mumbled. He glanced around the place after he came in after her.

She felt his heat behind her for a moment, before he stepped around her and further into the cafe. She hadn’t actually expected he’d lead her back to this place, but, considering the house she had seen earlier, maybe his attire was the only nice things he owned. She followed him as he found an empty table, a four person boothe, to be precise. He set Happy down, before yelling out.

“I’m back!” he yelled, causing a few people to glance in his direction.

“Welcome back, Natsu!” A man with a gap between his ever so smiling face called, “Was that guy him?”

“What! Hell no! That guy was just some poser!” Natsu yelled back, “Why the hell did ya send me on some wild goose chase?”

At least with more people around, it would be easier to sneak away, should he start to do some things she expected out of guys. She took her seat, and eyes the blue cat, as he sat on the table watching the pink haired idiot she had run into. Now that she took a deeper look at him, he was just a Russian Blue cat, with abnormally bright fur. She reached a hand up the pet's head.

“I was just passing on a rumor,” the man with the gap between his teeth called.

“A rumor!” Natsu yelled, before kicking the man’s chair, “You sent me all around Magnolia and Hargeon for a dumb rumor!”

“Natsu, calm down, I’m sure he didn’t expect you to actually go,” a woman’s voice called out, and Lucy recognized it as the waitress who had come to her table.

“Oh, hi Lisanna,” he said, calm.

“Did you come here with Happy again?” Lisanna asked.

“Yep! Luigi is gonna give us dinner!” he smiled, before sliding into the booth across from the blond.

“It’s Lucy.” Lucy responded, slightly annoyed by the sudden change to her name.

“I think we’ve met before!” Lisanna cheered, grabbing at her hands, pulling them away from Happy.

“Yeah, I had come in earlier to work.” Lucy answered, as she pulled her hands away from the platinum blond woman.

“But you really don’t need to waste your money on these guys,” she began explaining.

“It’s just dinner,” Lucy argued, “and besides, it’s not like I’m broke or anything.” What was with these people accusing her of being broke. It annoyed her.

“Yeah,” Lisanna smiled, “I didn’t say you were.”

“Hey, Lisanna!” Natsu interrupted their conversation, “Can I get my usual?”

“Yes, of course!” Lisanna replied, before turning away and yelling to the kitchen, “All hands in the kitchen, Mira! Natsu’s here!”

Lucy watched her retreating figure, before turning back to the man across from her as his attention was focused on the blue cat. They were playing together, his hands playing with the paws, as they tried to slap each other, “Come here often?” she asked, causing his eyes to lift to her.

“Yep.” he answered, before bringing his gaze back down so that he didn’t lose his little hand war with the cat.

“You seem close with Lisanna,” she started, “I shouldn’t have invited you to dinner.”

“Lisanna’s nice,” Natsu replied, before frowning at the cat, and bringing his attention up to her, “You should really get to know her.”

“She seems nice,” Lucy responded, “but I shouldn’t be taking you away from her.”

“It’s no big deal,” he shrugged, “She’s got lots of friends, too!”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Well she does work here a lot, so I guess it's expected, but she spends time with her friends, I think,” his brows furrowed, “I don’t know she doesn’t tell me everything.”

“I know I shouldn’t be stepping into your personal life, having just met you and all, but this doesn’t seem healthy.”

“It’s a cafe,” Natsu stated, “It’s got some salads on the menu, if you're worried about your weight.”

Lucy was annoyed by the comment, but she decided to let it slide for now, “I’ll have to try one,” she sighed, before folding her hands across the table, “and I get that you’re trying not to think about it, but, believe me, it would probably be best if you two ended it.”

Natsu looked at her, confused, it seemed, “Us two?” he repeated.

“Yeah, I mean your relationship isn’t healthy, and-” he cut her off.

“No way I’m just gonna leave Happy out on the streets!” he exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table.

“No, not Happy,” Lucy sighed, “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“Oh, than who are you talking about?” Natsu asked, relaxing a little.

“You and Lisanna,” Lucy sighed, “I mean I know I’m an outsider, and all, but-”

“I’m not gonna just end my friendship with someone, that’s ridiculous.” Natsu stated, annoyed.

“You can still be friends, I’m just saying…” Lucy looked back to his eyes, “wait, am I reading things wrong?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “I don’t know what you're talking about, but I can’t just stop being friends with someone, that’s not how friendship works.”

“Aren’t you and Lisanna a thing?” she asked, slightly hesitant.

“A thing?” Natsu repeated, before trying to process what she had meant by it, “Oh!” His eyes widened, before he shook his head, his hat falling off in the process, “No!” he laughed, “We’re just childhood friends!”

“She’s pretty,” Lucy hummed, watching the waitress as she gathered food for another table.

“I guess,” Natsu replied, as his attention was focused back on the cat, his hand running through its fur atop its head.

“Well, I should probably get going,” Lucy broke the awkwardness that suddenly loomed over the table, “I’ll just leave you the money.”

Natsu’s eyes widened as she got up from the table, “Wait!” he exclaimed, a little louder than he meant to, because everyone in the cafe turned their attention to him.

Lucy turned around, and her eyes met his, as he twisted himself to look over the back of the boothe, “I’m not hungry,” she sighed, “besides, I need to get working on my novel.”

“Oh, okay.” he stated, as he turned back around.

As she pushed the door of the cafe open, she could have sworn him say something along the lines of ‘this isn’t enough.’ but she decided to ignore him. The less men in her life, the better. She still wasn’t sure why she had asked him to dinner, maybe because he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and it had been a decent amount of time since she had seen one of those. But she knew better than to judge by first actions, and he was probably one of the guys that said what she wanted to hear.

After all, it was best not to let people get too close. Should they achieve that, she’d be left alone again, once they find out about what she is, her father made that all too clear to her. Her feet found their way to the bus stop so that she could get back home. Home. Had it been before she moved out, it would have been terror to just say that word, or hear it. Her mother had died when she was young, and her father? Her father left her. Abandoned her. She was no longer in his life, no longer evident in how he did things, all because she  _ wasn’t _ what he wanted. Her heart clenched at just the image of him.

_ “How dare you come here! How dare you force your way into my office! Get out!” his scream filled my ears as I stood there fifteen hundred miles away from home. _

_ “I’m sorry.” my meek high school voice escaped her mouth. _

_ “Get out, you wretch!” my father yelled, his hands slamming against his desk, as he stood from his chair. _

_ “Father, I-” my voice was cut off, by his loud, angry one. My eyes met his stern glare, and they began to water as his words were ringing in my ears. _

_ “I don’t have a daughter like you. Get out. I never want to see you again.” _

_ Tears streamed down my face. I just wanted to be appreciated, could I not get that much. Now he wasn’t even accepting me as his daughter. I wanted someone to lean on, someone I could go crying to when things went south, but that person that should have been there to comfort me was throwing me away. He had been for ten years already, why should my time be wasted traveling all the way across the country matter to him. I had run out. I had escaped, I didn’t want anyone anymore, it was obvious that this is what would be made clear to them when they found out who I was. I was a failure. An awful failure of a daughter, why should I not be a failure of a friend? A spouse? A mother? _

“Are you okay?”

Those words broke her out of her melancholy state, and she turned her attention towards the person who was speaking. His large slanted onyx eyes met her own, as he bent down slightly to look into her downcast face. His hair was messy, the baseball cap long gone from its place on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should have put a few warnings on this... oops. The more memories she facces, the more its probably gonna get more dark and abusive... I think. I haven't gotten very far with this yet, because I'm working on my art pieces for February, and my other fanfics, and specials.  
> Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this piece! With each chapter, I think through a lot of possible natural scenerios, before I put it onto paper, so to speak. While this may not be my longest fanfic, or the one I spend the most time on, this is definetly one of my favorite plots to develop. I really love writing this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it as well!!!


	5. Can I Win?

_ “Are you okay?” _ the words repeated in her head as she stared at him, he was waiting for a response, practically begging for one, but she didn’t know what to say. Had someone asked her that earlier, her answer would be ‘yes, I’m good.’ but now? Now as she stared into the eyes of someone she barely even knew, where the answer should be obvious, she was at a loss for words. Had it been Levy, she would have told her she was fine. But for a stranger, someone that didn’t have any right knowing how she was feeling, to ask her and leave her stunned for words like this was overwhelming. The answer should have been easier to say then to someone she knew, ‘I’m fine’ was on the tip of her tongue, but her mind appeared to refuse saying it.

Those three simple words were words she’d wanted to hear her whole life. Wanted someone to genuinely come up to her and ask her if she was fine. Those words never came. Not from her caretakers, not from her high school so-called friends, not from her colleagues in college, none. No one had asked  _ her _ if she was okay. Asked  _ her _ if she needed anything, and here  _ he _ was. A boy. Not only a stranger, but a boy. The look in his eyes didn’t look like he wanted to get into her pants, in fact his hands rested in his pockets, and the cat wasn’t with him. With as much love he had for his cat, the blue feline should have been there, but he was alone.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she let her voice speak, half-hoping he’d go away, yet also wanting him to pressure her to make sure she was right.

“I’ve heard that a dozen times already.” he stated, standing up straight, “I wasn’t asking if you were ‘fine’ I was asking if you were okay.” his eyes were waiting for a response.

“Yeah,” Lucy repeated, wrapping one arm around her front to grasp at her other, “I’m okay.”

The pink haired man sighed, and sat down on the bench beside her, under the roof of the bus stop, “I’m okay, too.” he stated, staring up at the sky.

It was strange to her. He was strange to her, unlike anyone else she had ever known, and yet… she still didn’t  _ want _ to get to know him. If she were to get to know him, then he’d have to get to know her. No one who  _ really _ got to know her was able to stay being her friend. After all, she was just a breaking disappointment. It had been engraved in her mind since she was younger. Nothing she’d do would ever be able to make it, no one would accept her for who she was, so she didn’t want to risk getting to know him. He could be putting on a show, an act, just to make him seem trustworthy, but he wasn’t. He never was trustworthy, or at least, that’s what she was trying to tell herself so that she wouldn’t get closer to him. Wouldn’t actually get to know him.

“Hey,” he broke their silence, “You wanna hang out with me again?”

She snapped her head over to look at him. He was still staring up into the sky, his eyes glistening under the sun’s setting rays. They almost glowed. His hair was the perfect color for the sunset, the warm tones seemed to make his pink locks more vibrant. This time of day was meant for him. He was made for this time of day. He was beautiful, just like this. He had so much ahead of him, so much that he had to get done, yet also so much he had already gotten done. Already made it through the day, the setting sun proving how far they had gotten. And she… She hadn’t done anything yet. She was like the night beside him. His perfect glow next to her worrisome shade. Sure, she had golden blonde locks, and fair skin, but that was like the moon. The one bright thing in all of the darkness of the night. And here he was asking to hand out again. Asking her to hang out with him, again. The sun and the moon don’t mix.

“Look,” she began, earning his gaze. It disappointed her to not see his eyes like they had been, but she couldn’t complain, “Natsu, I can’t hang out with you.”

“Why?” His question was too quick. As if he had been expecting it, she mused.

“It’s just, I’m just me,” she looked him over, “and you’re…”

He frowned, “A crazy cat person?”

She stared at him, shocked, “What, no. You’re just so…” she sighed, and looked back down at her hands as she played with her fingers, “vibrant.”

“Vibrant?” he asked, after a pause, “I’m vibrant?” why did it feel like he was mocking her.

“Yes. You’re glowing.”

“That’s a strange thing to say to a stranger.” he sighed, “but then again, buying me and Happy food isn’t some easy task, either, so…” he giggled.

She brought her eyes up to meet his smile, “Am I that strange?” she asked, knowing the answer was yes. Knowing she was strange, and disappointing. It was easy for her to do.

“Yeah…”

_ I knew it _

“…but it’s a good thing, you know?” he continued.

“A… good… thing?” Lucy repeated.

His eyes widened as they took in her shocked expression. She could tell he didn’t expect her to say that, and she debated denying it, before he spoke up, “Luce, you should join us.”

Her eyes widened by his statement, too shocked by the other one to say anything, so she just stared at his lips as he talked. The words not reaching her ears, she couldn’t even make out the words he was saying, just the way his smile widened with each thing he said. In her peripheral vision, she could see his arms and hands moving, and his eyes widening and brows raising, but the way he was just so happy wanted her to have a chance like that.

“Join you?” she finally asked, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

He blinked, as if he just realized she wasn’t listening. “Yeah, join us. You said you wanted to be a writer, right?”

“Yeah, are you a publisher?” she asked.

He laughed, “Hell no!”

“So why would I join you?”

“Well,” he began, with a smile, “I’m not a publisher, and no one in Fairy Tail is, but…” his smile got larger as his eyes squinted, “they’re very supportive!”

“Is Fairy Tail a sponsor for you?” she asked.

“Sponsor?” he repeated, before he nodded vigorously, “Yeah! Something like that!”

“So you think they’ll sponsor me, then?”

“Yeah, Gramps would love to!” he chuckled, swinging an arm over the back of the bench to engage in a better conversation with her.

“Your grandpa?” she mumbled, before shaking her head quickly, before he caught what she said, “I don’t think I’d be a good fit.”

“Come on, Luce! Just give it a try!” he smiled widely, “I’ll take ya there!”

“I have to go write.” she mumbled, loud enough for him to comprehend.

He shoved his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a card, “Here’s my number, call me if you're interested again!”

She lightly took the card from him, expecting him to get up, but he stayed, and smiled at her, “Thanks.” she stated, and slipped the card into her back without looking at it. “Do you just give your number out to any girl?” He was a player wasn’t he? She was right, she shouldn’t have trusted those goofy motives.

“No.” his answer was so direct, it made her shatter her impression of him, “You’re just so nice!”

“Thanks…” Lucy sighed, and dropped her head,  _ ‘Nice?’ _

“Luce, what’s wrong? Are  _ you scared?” the man with dark brown hair across the table asked me, “you seem a little down.” _

_ “Ah, no, I’m fine.” I replied, hastily, thought it probably brought more attention to myself. _

_ “It’s not like I insulted you,” he stated, “I know what will cheer you up, baby.” _

_ A smirk played across his lips, and I feigned a smile, “No, I told you, I’m fine.” God forbid letting him know about my weaknesses, because if he did, anything that I still held dear in my high school life would be shattered. _

_ “Is it the test we have tomorrow?” he asked, standing from his boothe, and making his way over to mine. _

_ “Yeah,” I lied, and he knew it, “I guess I just didn’t study enough.” _

_ “Come on, a nice smart girl like you, is bound to pass.” he smiled as he slid himself into the seat beside me, placing one hand on my bare thigh just above my knee. _

_ “Please  _ don’t touch me!” Lucy screamed out, pulling herself away from the shocked man beside her.

Natsu’s eyes blinked before he scooted further from her on the bench. He wasn’t touching her, he wasn’t planning on it. Lucy could tell. While one hand had been hanging limp over the back of the bench, the other was resting in his own lap, with no intention of moving. His eyes didn’t even claim to have the intention of touching her based on the shocked reaction, and the hurt expression stained on his face.

“Sorry,” his voice came out meek, shy, even. So much different than what voice he had used before, his boisterous, outgoing, loud voice.

“No, I should be the one who-” she was cut off by him turning away from her.

“I got a little too excited,” he sighed, “I should be getting back to Happy.” He began to rise from the bench.

“Wait!” she exclaimed, louder than she had anticipated. Memories of being left along poured into her mind. Sure, he was different, but that didn’t mean he was that different, right? “Don’t go.” she mumbled, a whisper under her breath, not even loud enough for her own ears to hear, she thought she might have thought it.

“What?” he asked, turning his attention to her, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets in preparation to walk away.

“Nothing.” Lucy sighed, dropping her head again as the bus pulled up to the stop, and Natsu walked away. Not even saying goodbye.

***

Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was a nice guy, but how could she tell? She lay awake on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the morning light shone through her window, bouncing off her mirror, and barely missing her eyes. She needed to get up, and send the next chapter off to Levy, her editor, but she had no strength too. Her phone was buzzing with notifications, asking if she were okay. She didn’t blame the girl, she hadn’t contacted her since two weeks ago. With the chapter already late, it made sense to worry about her well-being, but… maybe that guy had left a larger impression on her than she had originally thought.

What was the place he was talking about? Did he say it could help her out? A financing agency? Was he a member of it? No, he said he just used it, right? Either way, it didn’t matter, she wasn’t going to go through them, when she already had a publisher. What more did she need? It didn’t even focus on writing anyway, so what was the big deal? Nothing. Why was her mind constantly swarming with thoughts of possibly running into him again. Like that was possible. Of course it wasn’t. There was no way, besides, he either was low-class, or high-class, so he wouldn’t be caught dead spending time with her, even if he had before.

_ I hurt him, didn’t I? _ She thought to herself, as she swung her arm above her eyes. She hated hurting people, she knew how it felt, but… it was something she did only so often. She knew nothing about him, he grew up in a shack, and had a strange cat-love, but other than that, what was there to wonder about? Nothing. So why did she somehow want him to say ‘good-bye’ or ‘see you tomorrow’? She sighed, as she brought her arm down, and lifted herself from her pillow.  _ Maybe he’ll be at that cafe _ . She thought to herself as she decided to go ahead and finish the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it feel like this drags on??? Cause I'm really enjoying writing it, and I wanted to know if you all felt like I should just skip to the part where they get together... I don't want to do that, and the way the story is going, that's not how it's gonna be, but I guess I wanted your honest opinion on my story. I'm personally really proud of it, and I like to transition between her past and the present.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!!!


	6. Is He Different?

She opened the door to the bookstore, sounding the little bell, and before she had a chance to sit down at one of the tables, she was greeted by the energetic editor of hers, Levy. The girl had an orange ribbon in her hair today, and her brown eyes were larger, and more anxious than before. She grasped her small hands around Lucy’s and jumped for joy upon getting the chance to read another chapter.

“Levy, I rushed this one, so be harsher on it, please?” Lucy sighed, as Levy led her to the back to print out the document.

“I’m gonna judge it like all your other chapters, Lulu.” Levy giggled, as she watched her connect her computer to the printer, “You should really get yourself a printer of your own.”

“Yeah, maybe, but for now, this is fine.” Lucy stated, before pressing print on the document, and watching the pages print out in silence.

“Is that really all you came here for?” Levy asked, with her hand on her hip as the blond writer stood by the door.

“Yeah, I was planning on writing a bit at a cafe, for inspiration.” Lucy responded, with a smile.

“I was really hoping we could talk more, though, Lulu.” Levy sighed.

“It’ll be soon, Lev, I promise.” Lucy responded, smiling brightly, before turning around and opening the doors to leave the bookstore. Her smile dropped, and she headed off in the direction of the cafe she had met that girl Lisanna at.

She stopped a few meters away from the cafe, because her eyes had caught on to someone playing outside of it with a young girl. The girl had her hair in braids, and a pink cowgirl hat rested on her head to match her attire. She didn’t think much of her, but the man she was playing with instead. His hair was hidden by a fire-red beanie, but his choice of clothes and the white scarf that reflected the sunlight stood out to her. His t-shirt matched his beanie, and he was wearing a pair of cargo-pants, which didn’t necessarily fit with his slides on his feet.

Lucy hadn’t exactly expected to run into him again, even though she had wanted to. Not to mention he was in front of the cafe she had intended to go into. The little girl laughed as he swooped her up in his arms, and placed her safely atop his shoulders, holding onto her legs securely, before jumping around in a few circles. They were adorable, and it hurt her, a little. She barely even knew him, so if he had someone already, that wasn’t too much of a surprise. She began to turn away, and decide on a different cafe, when he called her.

“Hey, Luce!” he called, and she spun back the ninety degrees to look at him as he bounded over to her, with the little girl still on his shoulders.

“Hi,” she answered, glancing up at the little girl, as she bobbed her head to his running.

“How are you?” he asked, leaning forward slightly, after stopping.

“I’m alright. I finished some writing, how about you?” she asked, telling herself that she shouldn’t have subconsciously gotten her hopes up.

“I’m great!” he giggled, “Happy’s at Wendy’s today, so he’s not in that ‘shack’ this time.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Lucy smiled.

“Who’s she?” the little girl asked, shaking Natsu’s head with one hand as she pointed at Lucy.

Natsu glanced up to her, “That’s Lucy, she’s really nice!”

“Is she gonna join us?” the girl asked, looking down at him.

“I asked her,” Natsu smiled, “she said she’d think about it.” he turned his attention back to the blond in front of him, “So, Luce, did ya think about it?”

“Ah,” she began, glancing up at the girl, and feeling that pain of being hurt again.  _ Of course it’s gonna be like this, no nice guy would have ever actually liked a mess like me. _ “No, I hadn’t given it much thought yet.”

“Bummer.” Natsu huffed, “So what are ya doing today?”

“Just planning on writing a bit.” Lucy answered, and smiled up at the girl.

“What are you writin’?” he asked leaning closer.

She sighed, “A book, what else?”

“What’s it about?” his eyes seemed to have gotten larger with his curiosity, and the little girl’s did as well. He leaned in closer to her, and the girl leaned down.

“Why should I tell you?”

“I was just askin,” he pouted as he leaned back, “Hey, you wanna hang with us for a bit?”

“I really do need to finish-”

“Come on!” he whined, “it’ll be fun! And we won’t spend the whole time lookin for Happy, either.”

“Fine.” she reluctantly agreed.

“Hey, Asuka, when’s your mom getting back?” Natsu asked, tilting his head up to look at the little girl.

“Mommy said she’d come back for dinner.” the girl responded, “Where are we going?”

“We’re gonna go somewhere fun!” he giggled, as his hands moved up her little legs, to grab her by the torso, and sweep her off his shoulders, “You ready?” he said after he put her on the ground, and knelt down to her level.

“I’m gonna beat you!” she said, pulling out one of her toy guns from its holster on her hip, and aiming it at him.

“Nuh-uh.” he smiled back, before standing up, and letting her grab his hand. “Have you ever gone shooting before?” he asked Lucy.

“No, I haven’t.” she answered, walking beside him.

“It’s gonna be awesome! I’m pretty good myself.”

“I’m better!” the little girl chimed in, causing Natsu to look down at her.

“Well I’m not gonna go easy on you this time!” he stated, as his brows furrowed, though a cheerful smile was still at his lips.

“She’s cute.” Lucy stated, looking into Natsu’s eyes as he raised his head.

“Yeah, and ornery.”

“Am not, Natsu!” the girl exclaimed, stepping on the man’s foot.

“Sorry, sorry, I meant honest.”

“How old?” Lucy asked, as Natsu’s expression softened from the pain dealt to his foot.

“She’s four.”

“Five.” the girl corrected.

“Right, right,” Natsu smiled, and looked down at her, “you had your birthday, recently, didn’t ya?”

“And you didn’t get me anything!”

“Sorry, sorry, I was busy.” Natsu defended himself.

“Where’s her mom?”

“At work.” the girl smiled.

“I’m watching her until she gets off.” Natsu remarked, “her dad’s out on some hunting trip right now.”

“So she’s not…” Lucy trailed off, realizing that she had misunderstood Natsu again.

“She’s not what?” Natsu asked, looking over at the blond.

“Nothing, nothing,” Lucy shook her head, “So, what’s so much fun in firing off guns anyway?”

“It’s fun.” Natsu shrugged, “I don’t know, what about you Asuka?”

“It’s fun!” the girl cheered, “and I can hit the target way better than Natsu, too!”

“Cannot.” Natsu pouted, looking away.

“Can too!” Asuka defended herself.

“Cannot!” Natsu said. looking down at her.

“Can too!” she yelled.

“Can-” Natsu began before he was cut off.

“Natsu, she’s a kid.” Lucy interrupted.

“And?” he asked, “I don’t go easy on people just because they’re kids.”

“That’s mean.”

“It’s just a way to show my strength.” Natsu shrugged, with a wide grin on his face.

“I can beat him, though, Lucy!” Asuka piped in.

“Oh, really?” Lucy asked, in response, before turning her attention back to Natsu, “What a real show of your strength.”

“Psh. It was one time.” he mumbled, looking away, though she could see his cheeks smiling.

“We almost there, yet, Natsu?” Asuka asked, pulling at his watch.

“Yeah, yeah, just another block.” he answered.

“Why not just take a car?” Lucy asked, but his expression soon afterward, made her wonder if she had said the wrong thing.

He looked sick. Like that was the worst thing to ever come into existence. “You’ve gotta be kidding.”

“It’d be faster-” Lucy began but he held up his hand to stop her.

“That’s the worst option. I’d rather walk.”

“Why?”

Asuka pulled on Lucy’s shirt, earning her attention, “Natsu hates cars.”

“He does?”

“Mhm.”

“So,” Lucy turned to Natsu, “But you mentioned something at the cafe about looking all over Magnolia and Hargeon.”

“Yeah, and?” Natsu asked, looking at her, one brow raised.

“They're so far apart, the quickest way is by train, and that still takes about half a day.”

“Your point?”

“Don’t tell me you walked the whole distance!”

“I wanted to.” he mumbled, “but stupid Happy insisted on us going on the train!”

“Happy’s a cat.”

“And?”

She decided to drop the subject. She looked up at the shooting range before them, and gulped. She’d never even held a gun before, so why did she even agree to this. She looked over at him, as her anxiety was leaping out of her throat. He knelt beside the little Asuka, and was conversing with her, asking her something that was found rather important to both of them, probably a bet or something on who won. She looked back to the door of the range, and watched as people were bringing their own guns through a special door on the side.

“Did you bring a gun?” she asked, her eyes still focused on the patrons walking into the building with rifles.

Natsu glanced up at her, as he hoisted Asuka up onto his back, “No, why would I?” he asked.

“I did!” the little girl cheered, holding up her gun.

“So you’re gonna rent one, then?” Lucy asked, turning her attention to him.

“No, we’re using this one.” he pointed to the gun Asuka held. “Best to keep our chances even.”

“A toy gun?” Lucy asked, raising a brow, “to a shooting range?”

“Hey!” Natsu exclaimed, his hands snapping up to Asuka’s ears, “don’t say that!”

“She probably heard you better than me, anyway.” Lucy sighed, “Fine, it’s not a toy.”

Natsu let go of the girl’s ears, “What’s your range?”

“Really far! Mommy and Daddy said it’s five meters!” the girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Natsu’s neck.

“Wow! That  _ is _ far!” Natsu smiled, “Alright, shall we request that range then?”

“Yep!” the girl smiled, and tightened her hold.

Natsu’s face was becoming a little red, “Come on, Luce!” he choked out.

She watched in awe, as the two leaped over to the building, as she followed them at a steady walking pace. That was something she had wanted, yearned for, really. The chance to climb onto her father’s shoulders, hug him tightly, as he didn’t complain of her strong hold. He’d spin around the fields, or the park _ lifting me high into the air. Laughing as my mother was to the side, gazing at us with a warm smile. Unwilling to get up and move too much. The laughter that caused his chest to heave as we collapsed onto the grass, would lift me at a constant rate into the air, my giggles mixing with his. I’d get up, and look over to my mother, asking for her to come and join us. She would hesitantly, and sit pleasantly on the grass, as my small body would climb off my dad, and leap into her lap. _

“Luce, you comin?” Natsu asked, his hand holding two adult passes, and one child one, as Asuka still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Actually, I…” Lucy trailed off, as her eyes noticed the two tickets, he had already paid for them. She sighed, and walked over to them, “yeah, I guess.”

“Awesome!” He smiled, his face getting redder as the little girl wrapped her arms tighter.

“Yay!” she cheered, and pushed her cheek up against Natsu’s jaw, right next to his ear, “Lucy’s gonna join us!”

She couldn’t say ‘no’ now. She followed them through the doors, and down the corridor to the children’s range. Four meters. She noticed, and she looked over to all the rubber bullets in the range that had missed the target. She noted the list of names, and the very few shots that marked their way through the middle of the target. She took a seat just outside of it, as Natsu handed the man their passes, which he ripped and handed back.

“Alright, Luce, you’re up first.” Natsu said, with the little girl giggling at his back, stretching the gun out for Lucy to grab.

“Why me?”

“Cause it’s fun!” Natsu smiled, grabbing one hand onto Asuka’s arm.

Lucy took the gun, and walked over to the range. “Are there bullets in it?” she asked.

“Yep!” Natsu replied, his forehead now red, “Loaded them while you were daydreamin’.”

She flushed, and looked over to the range. The gun was easy enough to cock back, simple for a child. She lifted the gun up, before a hand was grabbed onto her shoulder. “What?” she asked, turning around to meet a set of heavy ear-protection and goggles.

“Put these on first.” Natsu stated.

“Silly Lucy!” Asuka giggled, wrapping her limbs tighter around the man.

“Sorry, I’ve never been to a range before.” Lucy smiled, meekly.

“What?” Natsu asked, raising a brow, “What did you do as a kid?”

“Sorry?” Lucy responded, with wide eyes. “You went to ranges as a kid?”

“Duh,” Natsu replied, in sync with the girl on his back.

“I guess I didn’t have as wild a life as you.” Lucy smiled, before taking the items handed to her, “Did you rent these, too?”

“No, those are mine,” Natsu replied, before turning away, and standing the correct distance from her, Asuka still clinging to his back.

“Alright, it’s not going to be pretty,” Lucy stated, as she put them over her eyes and ears, “I’ve never shot a gun before.”

“It’s not hard.” she faintly heard Natsu yell.

She lifted the gun up with both hands. Her finger rested on the trigger, as she closed one eye, and lined the gun up with the center of the target. Her fingers shook as she tried to steady the gun. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, before she fired. The bullet had flied through the air, but missed the paper. She took a deep breath and adjusted her angle. She’d never fired a gun before, but math and physics came into play easily. She took another deep breath before pulling the trigger again.

While she had nicked the paper this time, that’s all it was, just a small rip at the edge of the paper. It swayed slightly, from the movement, and she took a deep breath and tried again. She didn’t understand why she wanted to hit the target so badly, but her eyes scanned the paper, and lined the gun up again with the center of it, before adjusting it to make up for the two mistake shots she had already done. She only had one shot left before she’d hand the toy gun over to Asuka for her turn. Sweat began to accumulate on her forehead, and she sighed, deeply, before she began to press her finger to the trigger once again. The shot fired, and half to her surprise, it it one of the rings in the target, and although it was the fourth ring out of five, she felt a sigh of relief rush through her.

She placed the gun down, and turned her attention over to the viewers as she took the headgear off her head. Asuka’s cheer was the first thing she heard as she saw the girl slide herself off Natsu and come leaping over to take the gun and gear, and fit it over her head. The man working began reeling the target back to replace it with a new one, and she made her way over to Natsu, as he tried to cover up the fact that he was trying to cough color and air back into his lungs and veins.

“Are you okay?” she asked, sitting down beside him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled, “that was pretty good for your first time firing a gun.”

“Well, I only hit the target once.” Lucy sighed.

“So,” Natsu replied, shrugging his shoulders, before rubbing his neck with his hand, “I think you did pretty well.”

“You’re joking,” Lucy replied, before turning her attention to the little girl, as she adjusted her feet and hands for the gun to fire.

“Nope, it’s the honest truth.” Natsu smiled, “You should give yourself more credit, you know?”

She glanced over to him as he brought his hand down from his neck, and turned his total focus to Asuka, as she fired her first shot. His brows furrowed, and he rested his chin on his folded hands, as if observing the enemy. He really took things like this seriously, didn’t he. From viewing him from the side like this, he had a great profile. The sweep of his nose was so smooth, she wanted to run her fingers down it. He had a nicely cut jawline, and his cheekbones were sharp, but not too exaggerated. His hair peeked out from under his beanie, and partially curled their way upward.

His eyes widened, as Asuka fired another shot, and she noticed how slanted they were. His eyes were quite large, though they turned upward at the outer corners. He had double eyelids, and thin brows. The pink hairs were just visible enough to notice he had brows, and the way he smiled doubled his cheeks. She turned her attention away from him and toward the little girl. She was actually really good, that much was easy. Each of her shots so far had punctured the target,  _ and _ were closer to the center than her own.

“She’s pretty good.” Lucy found herself saying, which earned Natsu’s side glance for a brief moment.

“Yeah, but I’m better.” he mumbled.

“Go easy on her,” Lucy sighed, as she watched the last shot fire.

“No can do.” Natsu stated, rising from his seat, “I’ve got a lot at stake here.”

“What did you end up betting?” Lucy asked, as she looked up at him.

“A lot!” Natsu stated, and turned over to Asuka, who was handing him the gun and headgear.

“Try to beat that.” she stated, putting her small hands on her hips, proudly.

“Oh, I’m gonna hit the center three times!” Natsu stated, a smirk playing at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Natsu, Asuka, and Lucy? It's like a little family, isn't it? Hehehe, ah, yes. Another abrupt ending. You all love me so very much! Don't worry, the end of the story won't have an abrupt ending like this! I think.


	7. Was It Fun?

As much as he had hyped himself up, he was doomed for failure. All three of his shots might have hit the paper, but were all at the edges, and hitting the paper was a miracle that even happened. There weren't any at the top, but there were two on one side, and one at the bottom corner. Lucy stared at their scores in her hands, comparing hers to Natsu’s to Asuka’s. She sighed, and looked over to the man who was holding Asuka on his head, his beanie on her hat. Her feet were pinned by his neck, on top of his white scarf, and he had his brows furrowed, and a pout at his lips. His hands held onto her feet to keep her from falling off, but she would play with his hair, and mess it up.

“Look Lucy!” the little girl called down to her, as they were walking down the sidewalk. She still didn’t know why she was tagging along with them, still.

“What?” Lucy asked, looking up, before giggling.

“It’s like a saddle!” Asuka cheered, as she was talking about Natsu’s hair.

“It’s not a saddle,” Natsu pouted, “stop playing with my hair.”

“But you said you were gonna do everything I said.” the girl stated, leaning down so her hat fell. Her eyes were level with Natsu’s and he pouted.

“Fine, whatever,” he stated, before turning to Lucy, “can you pick up her hat?”

“Yeah, of course,” She responded, as she bent down to pick it up.

“Hey, Natsu,” Asuka asked, pushing all his hair down so it was in his eyes, “Can I go with you to work?”

“I don’t work today.” Natsu stated, trying to blow his bangs out of his face.

“Liar!” Asuka stated, slamming her fists onto his head.

“If I worked today, then I wouldn’t be watching you.” he muttered, which caused the pounding to his head to stop.

“Then go to work, today.” Asuka stated, bending down, to wrap her hands around his chin, keeping her in place.

“I…” he trailed off, before giving up, “Fine.”

“Take Lucy with you!” the girl smiled, before freeing her feet from Natsu’s grasp, which caused him to grab onto her legs to keep her from falling off his head.

“I can’t take her with me if she doesn’t want to go.” he stated, “and stop moving, you’ll fall.”

“Lucy!” Asuka began turning her attention to the blond girl that was walking beside them, “Can you go with Natsu to his work, please?”

“Well, I need to get some writing done, and-”

“Oh, but there’s tables there.” Asuka muttered, sliding herself off Natsu’s head, and being caught at his shoulders.

“I…” she looked up into the little girl’s wide eyes, “fine.”

“Luce, you really don’t have to.” Natsu said, looking over to her, his brows raised.

“No, it’s fine, a change of scenery would be nice.” Lucy smiled back to him, as they continued on their trek, “How far away is your work anyway?”

“Not far,” Natsu muttered, “Only a few blocks I think.”

She found herself following them, in a peaceful silence. He was still chatting up with the little girl on his shoulders, as she would exclaim for him to do strange things, like crawl on the ground like a horse, or swing around a pole like a monkey. If it wasn’t for her sudden urge to ask him a question, he’d probably be soaked from the pond she noticed the girl eyeing. It was as if she was torturing him. Lucy almost felt bad for Natsu, though, she didn’t know him well, and he had a lot of strange things about him. Girls, too. She was certain he was either already taken, or he was a player. He had the looks, and the style. Plus, he had that ‘natural’ way of convincing someone to do something, or at least made them feel a little guilty if they refused his offer.

“Hey, Natsu,” Lucy asked, right before Asuka could tell him her next order.

“Yeah?” Natsu asked, oblivious to the little child’s smirking smile behind his head.

“You mentioned before that your friend could breathe fire. That’s not possible.” she sighed, “So what did you mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” Natsu stated, turning his head to face her, as they continued to walk forward. “Igneel can breathe fire. Why? Is that supposed to be strange?”

“Well, people don’t usually breath fire, Natsu.”

“I guess,” Natsu shrugged, “but Igneel was different, then.”

“Was he a magician?”

“Magician? No.” Natsu replied, before stopping in front of the glass doors to a very tall skyscraper, “Anyway, Asuka,” he told the girl as he swept her off his shoulders, over his head. “We’re here, whaddya wanna do?”

“Wait!” Lucy exclaimed, causing the two other people in their small group to look over to her, “This is where you work?”

“Yeah, and?” Natsu asked, watching Asuka run into the revolving door, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“You work here?” Lucy repeated, gazing up to try and see the top.

“Well, not exactly,” Natsu replied, with a shrug, “This is just where I get my jobs.” he went through one of the side doors, avoiding the one rotating around.

“Your jobs?” Lucy asked, following him in.

“Yeah, this is the place I said before, Fairy Tail. Her parents also have contracts with us.” Natsu answered, gesturing to the little girl.

“Natsu! Natsu!” the child exclaimed, “Can we do a job?”

“A job?” Natsu repeated, “I’m not sure if these ones are safe for you.”

“What do you mean, not safe?” Asuska asked, pulling at his pants leg.

Natsu was looking down at something on his phone, “That won’t work, no, no, no,” he mumbled as he was scrolling, “Asuka, I’ll take you on a job next time, besides, I can’t request any of these, until I’m working, and I’m off today.”

“Hey, Natsu!” Someone exclaimed from the lobby area, that Lucy had yet to actually look around, “I see you decided to show up today.”

“Loke,” Natsu sighed, “Hi, and no.” he looked away from the strawberry blond headed man as he approached.

“Aw, come on.” the guy teased, as he adjusted his shades across his nose, keeping on hand in his green coat pocket, before waving to the ladies he was leaving behind on the sofas. “Who’s this chick?”

“Lucy,” Natsu replied, “she’s gonna join us, today.”

“Wait, what!” Lucy exclaimed, unaware of this sudden decision that was made without her acknowledgement.

“Ah, I see,” Loke smiled, before swinging an arm over her shoulder, ignoring her statement, “We should hang out sometime, babe.”

“Ah, no thanks, I’ve got a packed writing schedule.” she smiled, weakly, as she tried to get away from him, which, luckily wasn’t hard to do, because he suddenly leaped away from her as if she were the plague.

“You’re a writer!” he exclaimed, “Sorry, but I don’t think we’ll ever work out!” he dashed away from her, and back to the girls he was entertaining.

She blinked, and glanced over to Natsu for some clarification on what happened, but the guy didn’t seem to give any care to what was going on, as he tried to convince the girl that they should leave. The girl seemed to be set on spending the day here, though, and for some reason, Natsu was highly against it. She wasn’t all that sure, why, but she felt like it was a personal matter for him, and she had no right prying. She began making her way back over to the door, to leave, when Natsu snapped his attention up to her.

“Mira’s at the desk over there.” he said, pointing to the platinum blond long haired woman, who Lucy had seen at the cafe a few times, standing elegantly behind the desk, though it appeared to be more of a bar, as a few bottles of beer, wine, and other alcohol filled beverages were placed on a rack behind her.

“Um, Natsu, I never said that I would-” she began, but he cut her off.

“Join Fairy Tail?” he asked standing up, “Why not? We’re all friends here, and you can still write, and have fun.”

“Hello, Natsu, you back?” Mira asked, making her way around the counter.

“Not yet, I still gotta watch Asuka today until Bisca comes back.”

“I see,” the woman smiled, before turning to Lucy, “You must be Luce.”

“It’s Lucy,” the writer corrected, “I’m pleased to meet you.”

“I apologize, Natsu kept calling you ‘Luce’ when he was talking to us.” Mira smiled, raising a hand to her cheek, “I’m Mirajane, but most people call me Mira around here.”

“Mirajane Strauss?” Lucy asked, slightly skeptical, though she had seen the name in a magazine before.

“That’s me,” the woman smiled, “I suppose modeling really gets your name out there, huh.”

“So, is this a modeling agency?” Lucy asked, “because I would really rather prefer to be a writer.”

“No, no, no,” the woman replied, “This is a multi-talent agency.”

“So what does Natsu do?” Lucy asked, pointing at the idiot goofing off with the dark haired little girl behind her.

“You don’t know?” Mira asked, her eyes widening, in curiosity.

“Am I supposed to?” Lucy replied, taking a glance over to Natsu, before turning her attention back to the bright blue eyed woman in front of her.

“Well, he did have his own article in a few magazines recently,” Mira sighed, “though, he definitely doesn’t look like his alias’ preferred persona.” she shrugged her shoulders, “Most people don’t picture a child when they read it.”

“I see,” Lucy responded, looking over to him, as if understanding what Mira was getting at. “So what was the article about?”

“Part of it was an interview, with a few shots of them interviewing him, though, for some reason they were all taken from behind him, so it was mostly of the interviewer, and then there was a short article about some of the things he’s done, and what he does.” Mira explained, “When Natsu had gotten back, he said it was the most boring process that had ever happened and that he’d never do it again.”

“Is an interview really that boring?” Lucy asked, having the feeling that being interviewed for one of her books would be such a great honor.

“For Natsu it’s a punishment.” Mira smiled, “but he smiles during it anyway.”

“Is Natsu ever  _ not _ smiling?”

“Of course, tons of times, why? Has he got your heart beating?”

“What!” Lucy was shocked by the sudden question by someone she doesn’t even know. Though, she supposed it made sense if she was this close with Natsu, “No, of course not. I wasn’t even expecting to run into him today. I was just dragged along with him and Asuka.”

“You didn’t  _ have _ to come with us, you know.” Natsu muttered from behind her.

“Oh, Natsu!” Mira smiled, clasping both her hands beside her head in an innocent manner, “Apparently Lucy didn’t read about your interview, can you get that magazine for her?”

“No.” Natsu snapped back, “That thing was hell.”

“Natsu~” Mira hummed pointing to Asuka behind him.

“It was awful.” Natsu corrected, “they wouldn’t let me catch a break! And all they had on the table were cookies and fruit. Not even a single ghost pepper.” he sighed, and dropped his head backward.

“Ghost pepper?” Lucy repeated. Those were one of the hottest peppers, “Aren’t those kinda spicy?”

“Eh. It’s not bad.” Natsu shrugged, “Why?”

“Do you like spicy things?” Lucy clarified her question.

“Yeah, they're good.” Natsu shrugged, “So Mira, you gonna get her those papers, and the stamp?”

“Of course,” Mira smiled, and made her way back behind the counter.

“And can you get me a glass of Fireball? And some strawberry lemonade for Asuka?”

“Of course,” Mira smiled, grabbing the papers out and placing them on the counter, “Lucy, if you wouldn’t mind filling these out, we can start the process to get you a contract with us.”

“What, but I really didn’t-”

“Thanks Mira!” Natsu interrupted, “Asuka wants to play by the fountain in the courtyard, so that’s where we’ll be for the drinks, Mira!” the girl began pulling on his sleeve, “Ah, wait!” he said, turning to the girl, before looking over to the blond he brought in with him, “Luce, you want anything to drink?”

“What! No, you don’t have to get anything for me, Natsu, I really wasn’t-” he cut her off.

“Well, you paid for part of my meal when we met, so this is a thank you.” he stated, with a shrug, “What do you want?”

“Seriously, I don’t want anyone paying for me, Natsu, just leave it alone, it was thanks for saving me from Salamander.”

“Still,” Natsu shrugged, before turning his attention to Mira, “Can you make her that strawberry cocktail Erza likes?”

“Sure, Natsu.” Mira smiled, “She was the girl with you at the cafe, right?”

“Yep!” he giggled, before being dragged away by the little girl.

Lucy sighed, and looked down at the papers in front of her. They were relatively simple, but she still wasn’t quite sure about this. She already had an editor, and a publisher, did she really need an agent to help her out? No, she was certain she didn’t. She flipped over to the next paper and began to read all of the agreements, codes, and regulations for the contract. If anything, it worked out more in her favor. She flipped through the rest of them, and sighed.

“Hey, Mira,” she mumbled, glancing up to the woman who was currently blending strawberries.

“Yes?” the woman asked, pausing from blending the berries together.

“Just because I fill this out, doesn’t mean that I’m going to be under this agency, right?”

“Oh, no, you still have the right to decline, and void the contract at any time.” Mirajane replied, before blending the strawberries.

***

Lucy carried a tray with three drinks out into the courtyard. They were all still cold, but had been delayed because of a multitude of questions she wanted to ask the bartender, or receptionist. She pushed the glass door open with her back, and spun around, to enter, quickly, yet carefully as not to spill any of the drinks. She glanced around the courtyard, it was beautiful. She could see it from inside, but it was truly gorgeous when walking out to see it yourself. Her eyes wandered around the trees, and wanted to place the drinks down, and run to the green leaves. Enjoy picking the flowers, and turning around to hand off to her father.

Lucy’s hand grasped the stem of one of the flowers, she bent down and inhaled the scent. The lily had a beautiful smell, and she breathed out a sigh of relief, satisfaction, and relaxation. She should probably get some flowers to adorn her place when she gets back home. Her fingers lingered on the stem, as she stared into its pink petals. There was still a bit of water from the sprinklers, she figured, dripping off the leaves and petals. The weight of the collecting drops pulled the light petal down, before springing it back up, upon leaving its embrace. If only life were like that. If only, when her father had left her, it was to let her spring back up, and become successful. Instead, it seemed like the opposite was true, and he had felt burdened with her, and had to drop her into the unknown world of dirt and thorns.

“Hey, Luce!” Natsu’s voice echoed across the courtyard, and she let go of the stem, glancing around to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh! It's been a hot second since I updated last, anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!! Also.............................CLIFF HANGER!  
> you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through what I've written, I can't decide if I want to make this a permanent story, since I have other stories, too. So please leave your thoughts on it! That would be deeply appreciated!!!


End file.
